


I Think We're Dating

by lavenderlotion



Series: Their Life Together [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, age gap, getting togther, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It isn’t until their third date that Stiles realizes it’s a date. It’s their third date and he isn’t even sure if his date knows it’s a date or if he’s just humoring Stiles. Being friendly maybe? Fatherly? Stiles texts Lydia.or: neither of them even realize they're dating for almost an entire month





	I Think We're Dating

**Author's Note:**

> SO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!! I have two more installments in the works!! each piece is a STAND ALONE story and can be read on it's on if you wanted. there is ZERO order to them!!

It isn’t until their third date that Stiles realizes it’s a date. It’s their third date and he isn’t even sure if his date  _ knows _ it’s a date or if he’s just humoring Stiles. Being friendly maybe? Fatherly? Stiles texts Lydia. 

**_To: My Goddess: how do i know if i'm on a date?????????????_ ** ****__  
**_From: My Goddess: Stiles what the hell are you talking about?_ ** ****__  
**_To: My Goddess: LYDIA I'M ON A FUCKING DATE_ ** ****__  
**_To: My Goddess: BUT IM NOT SURE IF ITS A DATE_ ** ****__  
**_To: My Goddess: WHAT IF THEY DONT THINK ITS A DATE?!!?!?!?!!?_ ** ****__  
**_From: My Goddess: Breathe. Type slower. Details._ ** ****__  
**_To: My Goddess: K IM AT DINNER WITH THEM FOR THE THIRD TIME IN 2 WEEKS & THE FIRST TIME THEY SAID I LOOKED HUNGRY AND BOUGHT ME DINNER _ ** ****__  
**_To: My Goddess: AND THEN THE SECOND TIME THEY TEXTED ME AND ASKED IF I WANTED A LATE DINNER SO I SAID YEAH AND THEY PICKED ME UP!!!!_ ** ****__  
**_To: My Goddess: THEN LAST WEEK I SAID I WANT SUSHI AND TODAY HE TOOK ME FOR SUSHI_ ** ****__  
**_From: My Goddess: Sounds like a date to me. Have you been flirting?_ ** ****__  
**_To: My Goddess: no?????_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_From: My Goddess: Well you better start._

Stiles was not a flirter. It was not a talent of his. Okay, that’s a lie. He was fun and outgoing and he flirted a lot, but he never flirted with  _ intent _ before. He didn’t know how. So instead of actually talking, he linked his feet together around his Chris’ leg, looking up under his eyelashes. The man didn’t say anything, but he didn’t pull back either, just eyed Stiles curiously. It was progress. 

When he was being dropped off later, before stepping out of the car, he leaned over and placed a quick kiss to his Chris’ cheek, with a soft thank you. Neither mentioned it. 

 

A week and three days later was Thursday and Stiles didn’t want to sit in class. He wasn’t an avid skipper, but he was  _ tired _ . His magic was acting up, he had gotten barely any sleep and the last time he ate a full meal was with Chris. Oh! Looking at his phone Stiles decided it was an relatively appropriate time for Stiles to get lunch. 

He bounded into the dinner, ordering for two and contemplated if this was a good idea. He was just bringing Chris lunch. It didn’t have to  _ mean _ anything. And okay, maybe he was trying to see where he could fit with the older man. Maybe he was being nice! With a sigh, Stiles decided to  _ not _ overthink it and drove to Chris’ office.

His office was private, in an apartment style building. While the whole building was unlocked, the door to Chris’ office was so he knocked. Waiting was a little nerve wracking, but Chris was there soon enough. Stiles watched an annoyed expression melt into something much fonder and couldn’t help his own grin. 

“I brought lunch!” Stiles exclaimed, marching past Chris and taking a seat on the couch that was in there. There was also a large desk, but he figured the couch would be better. When Chris sat, the first thing Stiles noticed was the closeness, and he couldn’t help but bump his knee against Chris’ smiling up at the older man who smiled back. “I got the chicken caesar wrap, because you mentioned you liked them, and I  _ was _ going to get you salad, but  _ I knew _ you just steal my fries, so I got you half fries and half salad!

Stiles spoke as he pulled out take away containers, setting his own burger and fries to the side handing Chris his own. The didn’t talk much when they ate, but it was comfortable in the quiet and Stiles leaned into Chris. When they were done, Chris offered him coffee and Stiles was not one to say no. 

The coffee shop near Chris’ office was nice, it was small, like much of Beacon Hills, but the employees were always kind. When they made it to the register Chris ordered both drinks and paid, leading Stiles to a seat after they were both served. It wasn’t until Stiles had taken his seventh sip that he realized this was his coffee order. His ridiculous coffee order. It was then that he realized just  _ how much time _ he and Chris had spent together. Chris knew his coffee order and Stiles knew to get Chris salad  _ and _ fries. And holy shit, they  _ were _ dating. 

“Chris we need to talk about something.” Stiles said, shifting to the edge of his seat so his knees were pressed against Chris. 

“Alright.” He answered, placing a hand on Stiles knee and nodding. 

“I think we’re dating.” Stiles whispered, looking up at Chris. He wanted to laugh when his eyes widened in shock, the understanding, then narrowed in … Stiles wasn’t sure. 

“That’s not a good idea.” 

“Okay, well I think it’s a great one, soooo,” Stiles tried but Chris just shook his head, standing with a sigh and not meetings Stiles’ eyes.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chris said, looking down.

“Uh, yes? We’re totally dating, like full fledged actually dates. You literally bring me coffee after third period because you know I need it, and I know exactly what you get for lunch, and we share  meals together and spend more texting you than I do most other people.” Stiles says, standing up and taking Chris’ hand in his, “Chris, I  _ want _ this.”

It takes a long time for Chris to say anything and Stiles was honestly nervous. Nervous because he wants this more than he probably should, more than is  _ good _ , but he still doesn’t care. This was good, he  _ knew it _ , and he had been dating this man for almost a month without fully realizing it. 

“Not here,” Chris sighed, dropping Stiles hand and walking out of the shop. The didn’t talk until the got back to his office but Stiles was quick to enter his personal space. He ran a finger over the olders man's face, rubbing it into the beard he was growing. 

“I like this, keep it up,” Stiles muttered, leaning up to press a kiss to Chris’ jaw before stepping back and leaping onto the couch, “Okay so, Snookums, Sugarpie, Bran Muffin Sweet-”

“Stiles, what?” 

“I’m trying to decide what to change you name to in my phone! I could do Oh Boyfriend of Mine!” Stiles said, typing away at his phone

“Stiles, I’m not your boyfriend.” Chris said, but when Stiles looked up he looked pained, like that physically hurt to say.

Stiles pushed out with his magic a little. Yes, he felt a little guilty trying to get a better read, but it wasn’t like he would be getting any more information than if he was a wolf with a super nose. That’s when he understood. Chris wanted this, wanted  _ Stiles _ , but wouldn’t let himself have it, didn’t think he deserved it. 

“You don’t have enough money to be my Sugar Daddy, so boyfriend it is!” Stiles exclaimed, laughing until he saw the little spike of arousal flood into Chris’ arua, “Maybe I’ll rename it to  _ Daddy _ .” Stiles dropped his voice, let it go a little breathy as he said the last word. He watched Chris’ eyes darken, saw the pupils expand, watch the older man swallow. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Chris said, but before Stiles could argue he added, “Maybe I’ll make you Princess, then.” 

And yep, Stiles dick was totally on board with that. “Sounds good to me. Also, I uh,” Shit, this was where Stiles ruined it, “I’m not, like, ready… for like sex.” 

“Good,” Chris said, sitting next to Stiles and taking his hand, “If I’m reading things right, we’ve only, been dating for maybe a month and haven’t gone on an official date yet. We should probably wait a while.” 

Stiles slumped into Chris, cuddled into the older man's chest and swung his legs over the mans. Chris held him, and damn it felt good, “We better cuddle though, like all the time, because  _ this, _ dude fuck this is great.” 

“Yeah,” Chris agreed, pressing a kiss into Stiles forehead. 

It was pretty great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and PLEASE give me story prompts!!!!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
